miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Rochi'Octavija/Mira Patil
|pełne imię = Mira Patil |przezwiska = Maya (pseudo art.plus w internecie) Zmira (zmora plus Mira - przez brata) Mara-mara-mira (Przez Eun-Yeong kiedy Mira jest naburmuszona) Mirusia (przez Suzanne) Kolczasta (przez Czarnego kota) |superbohater = Birdi |płeć = |gatunek = Człowiek |wiek = Piętnaście lat, 17 Lipca. |miejsce zamieszkania = New Delhi, Indie (dawniej) Paryż, Francja (obecnie) |rodzina = Purnima Patil (mama), Akash Patil (ojciec), Ishani Patil (młodsza siostra), Kiran Patil (starszy brat), Manas (wujek), |przyjaciele = Yeo Eun-Yeong Astrid Stern Suzanne Bonheur Elena Comello Chandra Banjaree (przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa) |miłosne zainteresowania = Czekolada, wiśnie w czekoladzie, astrologia, porcelana, herbata i chomiki. |współpracownik = Talaa |wrogowie = Biedronka (jako Karma), Czarny Kot (jako Karma). Władca Ciem (jako Birdi), Super-złoczyńcy (jako Birdi). |kwami = "Kwami lotu" - Talaa. |moce = Tworzenie klatek z pnączy, kontrolowanie roślin oraz komunikacja z nimi (jako Karma). "Lot" (Jako Birdi). |broń = Laska z pnączy zakończona ostrymi kolcami (jako Karma). Parasolka (jako Birdi). }} Mira Patil - jest niedawno przybyłą do Paryża, świeżo upieczoną uczennicą Collège Françoise Dupont. Ma piętnaście lat, urodziła się w Indiach i tam spędziła znaczną część swojego życia. Mało podróżowała, przeprowadzka do Paryża spowodowana zmianą pracy ojca zmusiła ją do zamknięcia pewnego rozdziału w swoim życiu, sprawiła że stała się bardziej otwarta na ludzi i zaczęła z radością uczyć się języków obcych, w czym odnalazła jedną ze swoich pasji. Dziewczyna stroni od nadmiernej aktywności fizycznej i w realizacji wielu planów najzwyczajniej przeszkadza jej lenistwo, ponadto wprost nie znosi sytuacji kiedy ktoś zmusza ją do pracy czy sportu ale najbardziej na świecie nie znosi tańczyć. Kiedy była mała, jej mama koniecznie chciała by Mira uczęszczała na lekcje tańca co skończyło się totalną porażką. Dziewczyna pomimo swojego buntowniczego nastawienia, naburmuszenia i częstej, niezadowolonej miny goszczącej na jej twarzy jest łasa na przekupstwa i w bardzo łatwy sposób można się z nią dogadać...wystarczy wiedzieć co jej smakuje albo czyjej muzyki słucha. Ma też niezbyt dobrą tendencję do używania wulgarnego słownictwa i reagowania agresją (nie tylko słowną) podczas zdenerwowania lecz potrafi na tyle "ogarnąć się" że przekleństwa z jej ust padają w innych językach niż francuski (najczęściej w rodzimym) dzięki czemu nie zyskuje aż tylku nieprzyjaznych sobie osób. Podczas odbywającego się w szkole konkursu florystycznego, praca Miry została zniszczona przez co dziewczyna uległa złym emocjom i stała się idealną ofiarą dla Władcy Ciem, który z pomocą Akumy przekształcił nastolatkę w Karmę - kobietę-roślinę żądną wymierzenia sprawiedliwości tym, którzy skrzywdzili ją od czasu pobytu w Paryżu. Chociaż od czasu przebudzenia (i pokonania) jej złego alter-ego minęło kilka miesięcy, Mira nadal nosi w sobie żal spowodowany tym iż pozwoliła by jej emocje wzięły nad nią górę a tym samym dała się omamić i wykorzystać jako narzędzie w rękach Władcy Ciem. Od tamtego dnia Mira nosi w sobie także strach przed tym że Karma mogłaby powrócić i znowu nią zawładnąć, zdarza się że Mira widzi swoje złe wcielenie w koszmarach sennych. Mira stosunkowo niedawno temu weszła w posiadanie Miraculum Kolibra - broszki, którą ktoś albo przypadkowo zostawił w jej otoczeniu lub ją podrzucił. Dzięki broszce dziewczyna może przemienić się w super-bohaterkę - "Birdi". Nastolatka chociaż posiada przedmiot którego działania nie jest w stanie wytłumaczyć innym słowem niż "Magia" nadal nie może uwierzyć w jego "Magiczność" jak i zamieszkujące broszkę Kwami lotu - Taleę. Stara się wytłumaczyć działanie przedmiotu w jakikolwiek logiczny sposób i nie ufa Kwami. W przyszłości Mira chciałaby zostać botanikiem ze specjalizacją w Orchidologi, ponieważ storczyki to jej ulubiony rodzaj kwiatów. Osobowość 'Mira' Mira przy pierwszym spotkaniu zdaje się być zaspana, nieco naburmuszona dziewczyną która ucieka gdzieś myślami. Ma naprawdę słabą koncentrację i trudno jest jej skupić się na wielu rzeczach naraz., lecz jeśli znajdzie sobie jedno zajęcie to zawsze wkłada w nie sto procent serca, tak jak w przypadku roślin czy muzyki. Mira posiada również swoje małe dziwactwa i przyzwyczajenia które dla otoczenia zdają się być zupełnie niezrozumiałe - doskonałym przykładem jest to, że dziewczynie zdarza się mówić do roślin lub zwierząt traktując je niczym myślących ludzi. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie porządek wokół siebie, twierdzi że nie jest w stanie pracować kiedy widzi bałagan. Zdarzało się nawet ze będąc w urzędzie wraz z rodzicami, dziewczyna układała w idealne stosiki ulotki zachęcające do uczestnictwa w różnych aktywnościach publicznych. Jest o dziwo typem chomika który uwielbia otaczać się przedmiotami, zwłaszcza tymi starymi, co pokazuje jej wielką sentymentalność, przy okazji Mira świetnie panuje nad tym by utrzymać rzeczy w wykreowanej przez siebie wizji porządku. Mira nade wszystko ceni sobie lojalność. Nie wyobraża sobie że można by zdradzić swoich przyjaciół czy ukochaną osobę i postępuje zgodnie ze swoim własnym "kodeksem moralnym", Mira w ludziach prócz nielojalności nie lubi hipokryzji. Hipokryzja jest czymś czego po prostu się brzydzi. Bardzo ważne dla dziewczyny jest by w szkole wykreować sobie wizerunek słownej i lojalnej, godnej zaufania osoby. Mira niestety ma także dość przykrą cechę którą jest zbyt szybkie ocenianie ludzi na podstawie pierwszego wrażenia - dopiero z czasem i w miarę poznawania danej osoby daje się przekonać że owszem, pierwsze wrażenie było zbyt przyjemne aczkolwiek było błędne. Przez większość swojego życia, Mira żyła w cieniu swojego starszego brata co sprawiło że nie potrafi do końca otworzyć się na innych ponieważ jest przekonana o tym że nikt i tak nie będzie chciał wysłuchać tego co ma do powiedzenia. Nastolatka jest także osobą której wachlarz emocji potrafi diametralnie się zmienić, z wielkiego szczęścia przejść do wybuchu płaczu i odwrotnie. Ma problemy z panowaniem nad swoimi emocjami, przez co w przeszłości uczęszczała na terapię. Nierzadko działa a dopiero potem myśli o konsekwencjach czynów i chociaż Mira nie raz żałowała tego co zrobiła, to czasu nie może cofnąć. Ilekroć by nie próbowała jakoś wpłynąć na swoją osobowość, zawsze popełnia ten sam błąd który koniec końców sprowadza ją do płaczu i tupnięcia z oburzenia nóżką. Szczęśliwie, jak zostało wspomniane Mirze bardzo łatwo przechodzą napady złości i równie łatwo wybacza innym wyrządzone krzywdy, ale musi minąć odstęp czasu, wystarczy by znowu została sprowokowana i jej gniew ponownie wybucha niczym wulkan. Potrafi twórczo myśleć i zająć się sama sobą - praktycznie nigdy nie dopada ją uczucie znudzenia. Mira potrafi chować w sobie głębszą urazę, szczególnie do osób które nie starają się na poprawę swojego wizerunku w jej oczach lub szczególnie naraziły się dziewczynie. To zdecydowanie dusza humanistki której marzy się zmienianie świata...na swój własny sposób, lecz z powodu słomianego zapału, plany na przyszłość Miry kończą jedynie na papierze. Jest ciekawa otaczającego ją świata. 'Karma' Pod postacią Karmy, jedynym pragnieniem Miry było ukarać tych, którzy - jej zdaniem na to zasłużyli. Stała się o wiele bardziej pewna siebie i stanowcza. Używając roślin tworzyła pułapki w których zamykała wszystkie osoby, które naraziły jej się odkąd przybyła do Paryża. Autentycznie wierzyła że to co robi jest stuprocentowo słuszne a co gorsza - wierzyła że ma prawo do karania innych za popełnione czyny. 'Birdi' Pod postacią Birdi charakter Miry nie uległ zmianom, nadal jest ona wyszczekana i uparta. Nie chce również bezpośrednio współpracować z Biedronką i Czarnym kotem, najwyraźniej mimo posiadania maski na twarzy nadal jest w stosunku do nich trochę nieufna tak samo do innych ludzi. Wygląd 'Zewnętrzny' Mira to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o lekko umięśnionej (zwłaszcza na ramionach) budowie ciała. Jej karnacja ma barwę mlecznej czekolady pomieszanej z kawą. Rysy twarzy dziewczyny są dość typowe dla jej pochodzenia, posiada dobrze zarysowany, zakończony małym "garbem" nos oraz pełne, duże usta które ładnie wtapiają się w odcień jej skóry. Brwi Miry są czarne, tak samo jej ścięte asymetrycznie włosy chociaż ostatnimi czasy ozdobiła je kolorowymi pasemkami. Dłonie nastolatki mają kształt łopatkowaty, zaś paznokcie (których nigdy nie maluje, ponieważ za nic w świecie nie ma ku temu predyspozycji i kończy się to bałaganem i pobrudzonymi lakierem dłońmi) są lekko zaokrąglone i nieco jaśniejsze od skóry. W jej lewym uchu widoczne są trzy, pozłacane kolczyki o kulistym kształcie. 'Codzienny' Na co dzień Mira zakłada legginsy barwy ciemnego granatu które wykończone są pomarańczowymi ornamentami. Do tego nosi beżowy sweterek z kołnierzem i przymocowanymi do niego ściągaczami, jego rękawy sięgają aż dłoni Miry. Sweterek ozdobiony jest podobnie co legginsy. Do tego nastolatka ubiera jasne balerinki z perełkami a we włosy wplątuje gumeczki ze sztucznymi kwiatami. Krótszą część swojej fryzury dodatkowo upina kolorowymi spinkami. 'Odświętny' Na odświętne okazje Mira zakłada długą, mandarynkową sukienkę sięgającą obuwia którym są czarno-brązowe baleriny na delikatnej podeszwie. Góra sukienki ma krótki rękaw i przypomina swoim krojem bardziej t-shirt lub kamizelkę. Kreacja jest bogato zdobiona. Makijaż dziewczyna ma bardzo delikatny. 'Piżama' Strój do snu jaki nosi dziewczyna jest bardzo prosty. Składają się na niego bluzka z długim rękawem w odcieniu mandarynki oraz nieco luźniejsze przy nogawkach, białe spodnie obszyte na kieszonkach różową koronką. Oprócz tego dziewczyna ma białe, puszyste kapcie i maskę do spania z namalowanymi zamkniętymi powiekami w miejscach oczu. 'Karma' Jako Karma dziewczyna jest znacznie wyższa niż zwykle. Jej karnacja przybiera niebieską barwę, gdzieniegdzie wykończoną zielonymi muśnięciami. Jej tęczówki zmieniają barwę na granatowo-żółtą a oczy stają się znacznie większe. Źrenice Miry również zmieniają barwę - są jasno granatowe. Dziewczyna nie posiada brwi a jedynie imitującą je, zielona ozdobę na czoło która przypomina pnącze. Włosy Karmy sięgają jej ud i są rozpuszczone - również one zmieniły kolor lecz znacznie mniej wyraźnie niźli jej skóra, są one czarno-granatowe i u góry zdobią je kolorowe kwiaty. Uszy nastolatki zdają się przypominać liście a wargi ma pomalowane czerwoną pomadką. Ręce super-złoczyńcy pokrywają pnącza zaś na prawym nadgarstku ma umieszczoną bransoletkę - przedmiot gdzie skryła się Akuma. Bransoletka jest ozdobiona ostrymi kolcami, tak samo laska - broń dziewczyny. Nastolatka ubrana jest w strój na który składają się niebiesko-różowe, przylegające do ciała spodnie i symetryczna, "sukienka" z wycięciem na plecach barwy niebiesko-zielonej. Na szyję ma założony masywny naszyjnik. Jej buty to obwiązane pnączami balerinki. 'Birdi' Jako Birdi dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebiesko-zielono-fioletowy top z krótkim rękawkiem który obszyty jest małymi piórkami oraz długą do kostek, dopasowaną kolorystycznie spódnicę, również obszytą piórkami. Przez biodra ma przewiązany pas łączący oba elementy stroju super-bohaterki a na nogach, pod spódnicą ma przylegające do ciała legginsy które także sięgają kostek. Stopy dziewczyny zdobią złote bransolety a jej buty to złote baleriny na grubej podeszwie. Włosy Miry zostały nieco wydłużone, po części wyprostowane a co najważniejsze zmieniły one kolor. Teraz są brązowo-szare. Na twarzy ma maskę zakrywającą czoło i sięgającą aż do nosa, w jego miejscu znajduje się coś na wzór ptasiego dzioba. Maska jest niebiesko-fioletowo-zielona i pokrywają ją maleńkie piórka. W ręku Birdi dzierży ogromny parasol którego góra przypomina skrzydła, złożony parasol służy jako kij do obrony i ataku. Ice Mira ubrana jest w kostium inspirowany tym który nosi jako Birdi. W tej przemianie składają się na niego spódnica z oszronionym dołem, bluzka a wokół torsu ma spięty materiał który przypomina sari. Jej ręce zakrywa kostium zaś na nogach ma założone legginsy przypominające ptasie kończyny. Jej obuwie zmieniło się na łyżwy. Włosy dziewczyny nie uległy zmianie, jedynie kamień w diademie który nosi na czole zmienił kształt na płatek śniegu. Na twarzy ma charakterystyczną maskę, zaś jej włosy stają się dłuższe i zmieniają kolor na czarny. Aqua Dziewczyna ubrana jest w obcisły kostium inspirowany tym "podstawowym" lecz pokrywają go zarówno pióra jak i łuski. Na szarą część stroju ma założoną niebieską bluzkę oraz długą, schodzącą ku dołowi spódnicę. Spódnica jest okryta czymś na rodzaj glonów. Jej dłonie zakrywa kostium a rękawy przypominają teraz płetwy, tak samo buty. Czoło Miry zdobi diadem którego kamień przybrał kształt muszli. Jej fryzura nie uległa zmianom, na twarzy ma charakterystyczną maskę a uszy ma przebite kolczykami. Włosy dziewczyny stają się dłuższe i są czarne. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzice Miry - Purnima oraz Akash są typowymi, nowobogackimi przedsiębiorcami, mama Miry zajmuje się sprzedażą domów zaś ojciec sprawuje pieczę nad drukarnią, dzięki czemu rodzina nastolatki może pozwolić sobie na w miarę dostatnie życie. W dzieciństwie Mira bardzo często zostawała pod opieką niani. Relacje dziewczyny z rodzicami można określić jako chłodne. 'Rodzeństwo' Brat Starszy brat Miry, Kiran, to duma rodziców, wymarzony dla nich potomek. Obrał on wybrany przez nich kierunek zawodowy i szybko wyfrunął z rodzinnego gniazdka, świetnie się uczył, nie sprawiał problemów. Obecnie ma 25 lat i mieszka wraz ze swoją narzeczoną w rodzimym kraju a z krewnymi komunikuje się przy pomocy internetu. Mira nigdy nie miała z nim dobrych relacji, zawsze miała poczucie że tkwi w jego cieniu a odkąd pojawiła się Ishani, to uczucie jedynie przybrało na sile. Kiran względem siostry również jest dość chłodny i nie wykazuje większego zainteresowania jej osobą. Siostra Młodsza siostra Miry, Ishani, jest obecnie oczkiem w głowie rodziców co bardzo denerwuje nastolatkę. Mira nie znosi zajmować się niemowlakiem, z resztą nigdy nie chciała mieć młodszego rodzeństwa. 'Dalsza rodzina' Wujek Mira uważa swojego wujka Manasa za osobę ekscentryczną która posiada swoje własne, wyjątkowe poczucie humoru. Od zawsze {ku zdziwieniu lub niezadowoleniu) krewnych nowymi, szalonymi ideami na interes. Mężczyzna działa pod wpływem chwili, żyjąc teraźniejszością i niezbyt zwraca uwagę na możliwe konsekwencje swoich czynów, w skrócie mówiąc jest takim Piotrusiem Panem. Agencja detektywistyczna którą zaczął prowadzić w Paryżu jakiś czas przed przeprowadzką Miry była jednym z jego "idei na biznes" lecz i ona okazała się niewypałem, chociaż mężczyzna próbuje ile sił starczy by uratować biznes. Mama Miry uważa że jej bratu wszelkie "genialne" idee przejdą jak ręką odjął kiedy tylko znajdzie sobie kobietę i na własną rękę próbuje go swatać, jak dotąd z niepowodzeniem. Ostatnimi czasy musiał sprzedać swój apartament w Paryżu i obecnie zamieszkuje w wynajmowanym przez rodziców Miry mieszkaniu niedaleko centrum Paryża. Dziadkowie *'Od strony ojca' - Mają ze sobą raczej średni kontakt, dziewczyna nigdy za nimi nie przepadała. Głównie dlatego że podobnie jak kiedyś mama chcieli decydować o przyszłości zarówno Miry jak i jej rodzeństwa. *'Od strony matki' - Obydwoje odeszli zanim Mira przyszła na świat, widziała dziadków jedynie na zdjęciu. 'Zwierzak' Mira nigdy nie posiadała zwierząt, kiedyś próbowała przekonać rodziców do adopcji pupila lecz oni surowo odmawiali i ich zdanie w kwestii posiadania w domu zwierząt nie uległo zmianie. 'Przyjaciele' Elena Comello Elena oraz jej rodzina są najbliższymi sąsiadami rodziny Patil. To Elena pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do Miry gdyż zauważyła że dziewczyna po przeprowadzce była przygaszona i smutna. Zaprzyjaźniły się.. Ojciec Eleny pochodzi z Hiszpanii zaś mama z Francji, Elena urodziła się w Paryżu i dzięki temu mogła pokazać Mirze miasto oraz wesprzeć ją. Yeo Eun-Yeong Mira w kilka dni po przeprowadzce do Paryża poznała Eun-Yeong, młoda Koreankę której mama - podobnie jak rodzice Miry, przeprowadziła się do Paryża w celach zarobkowych. Eun-Yeong bardzo szybko zyskała zaufanie Miry i łatwo znalazły wspólny temat. Eun-Yeong, podobnie jak Mira nie urodziła się we Francji i równiez przechodziła przez trudną drogę do akceptacji ze strony nowego otoczenia i pogodzenia się z przeprowadzką. Zbliżyło je wiele wspólnych tematów, i chociaż czasem nie obywa się bez kłótni, szybko zostają one puszczone w niepamięć. Podobnie jak Astrid i Suzanne, Eun-Yeong jest w innej klasie niż Mira. Astrid Stern Mira poznała Astrid dzięki Eun-Yeong. Już w pierwszej chwili miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie że blondynka o zielonych oczach i piegowatej cerze nie zbyt za nią przepada. Astrid z całej czwórki jest tą, która zawsze chodzi naburmuszona i obrażona, bardzo łatwo popada w gniew. Mirze zajęło trochę czasu zanim zyskała zaufanie Astrid. Suzanne Bonheur Podobnie jak Astrid, Mira poznała Suzanne dzięki Eun-Yeong. Suzanne lub zdrobniale Annie, mieszka w Paryżu od urodzenia, tak samo jak jej rodzice. Nigdy nie wyjeżdżała poza kraj i pewnie ta różnica kulturowa między nią a Mirą zainteresowała Suzanne. Chandra Banjaree Przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Miry. Dorastały razem. Przeprowadzając się do Paryża Mira nie zerwała kontaktu z przyjaciółką, wymieniają się listami oraz rozmawiają za pośrednictwem internetu. 'Kwami' Talaa - Kwami lotu zamieszkujące Miraculum Kolibra (broszkę) jest stworzeniem poważnie podchodzącym do swoich obowiązków. Nie waha się by okrzyczeć Mirę jeśli na to zasłużyła. 'Znajomi' Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka Marinette pierwszego dnia szkoły wydała się być Mirze bardzo roztrzepana ale w gruncie rzeczy uroczą dziewczyną. Dopiero w późniejszym czasie zachowanie Marinette zaczęło dawać się czarnowłosej we znaki. Ileż można spóźniać się na lekcje pod rząd lub zapomnieć pracy domowej? Mira kręciła głową z politowaniem na widok wpadającej do klasy zapominalskiej Marinette i jakkolwiek początkowo myślała że mogłyby zostać dobrymi znajomymi jeśli nie przyjaciółkami, tak teraz Marinette tak na dobra sprawę jest Mirze zupełnie obojętna. Mira, odkąd tylko pojawiła się w Paryżu słyszała o Biedronce wiele niesamowitych rzeczy, lecz podchodziła do tego z dystansem. Biedronka, jako osoba, wydała jej się być po prostu zbyt idealna by mogła być prawdziwa i mieć prawdziwie dobre intencje, przecież równie dobrze mogła to wszystko robić po prostu na pokaz by w późniejszym czasie wbić wszystkim zdobytym zwolennikom nóż w plecy. Mira śmiała się czasami z szumu jaki jest robiony wokół Biedronki - chociażby to że telewizja nagrywa chyba każdą walkę "Biedronka & Czarny Kot VS super złoczyńca", sprzedawane są zabawki i figurki z podobiznami super-bohaterów a nawet powstał o nich animowany film. Biedronka w oczach Miry zyskała na wartości dopiero wtedy, kiedy uwolniła ją od Akumy. Nie sprawiło to rzecz jasna, że Mira nagle zaczęła być jej wielką fanką i krzyczeć z zachwytu "Oj jaka jesteś super, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczna!" lecz przestała publicznie wyśmiewać jej pracę a nawet zaczęła odrobinkę ufać kropkowanej bohaterce i chociaż nie przyzna się do tego, Mira jest jej oraz Czarnemu Kotu bardzo wdzięczna że uwolnili ja od mocy Władcy Ciem. Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot Jako ze chłopak jest znanym modelem, Mira na prawie każdym przystanku i w prawie każdej gazecie napotykała jego zdjęcia. Z uwagi na to ze dziewczyna ma niezbyt poprawną tendencję do szybkiego oceniania ludzi, wyrobiła sobie o blondynie niezbyt przyjemne zdanie nawet nie zamieniając z nim słowa. Stało się tak być może dlatego że od dziecka Mira gardzi wszelkimi gwiazdkami i innymi sławnymi osóbkami i sama nawet nie do końca wie dlaczego tak jest. kiedy tylko dziewczyna napotkała na szkolnym korytarzu Adriena, postanowiła że będzie go unikać, tym bardziej że widziała jakie ma grono zwolenników i wzdycha do niego połowa damskiej społeczności szkoły, znając samą siebie Mira stwierdziła że po prostu mogłaby powiedzieć o parę słów za dużo a nie chce robić sobie wrogów w nowej szkole. Podsumowując - Mira nie przepada za Adrienem, uważa że stał się rozpoznawalny jedynie z faktu bycia synem Gabriela Agreste. Początkowe zdanie Miry na temat Kota było bardzo podobnie do odczuć dziewczyny względem Biedronki - uważała ze tak jak kropkowana bohaterka, Kot wszystko co robi, to robi na pokaz a nie z troski o Paryż i jego mieszkańców. Po pokonaniu Karmy, Mira zaczęła bardziej doceniać pracę zielonookiego superbohatera. Mira, będąc pod postacią Birdi podobnie jak na co dzień, Czarnego kota trzyma na dystans, w dodatku dziewczyna nie zamierza integrować się z paryskimi super-bohaterami i woli działać w ukryciu jako swego rodzaju..."Anty-bohater" i nie czynić zła ale też nie stać w blasku chwały. Birdi raczej ukrywa swoje istnienie potajemnie uczestnicząc w pojedynczych akcjach i tylko wtedy kiedy czuje że może się przydać. Lila Rossi Mira, jak znaczna - o ile nie cała - część szkoły niemal od razu uwierzyła w historyjki Lili, słuchając ich z zapartym tchem. Bardzo zazdrościła Lili tak ciekawego życia jakiego wg. historii opowiadanych przez siebie prowadziła Włoszka. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy Lila zaczynała gubić się we własnych kłamstwach, do Miry zaczęło docierać że zwyczajnie dała się oszukać. Co dziwne nie ma o to pretensji do Lili ani nie odczuwa chęci zdemaskowania jej - Mira żal czuje jedynie do samej siebie że tak łatwo dała sobą zmanipulować i zamydlić sobie oczy, a przecież podobno tak wspaniale zna się na ludziach... Chloé Bourgeois i Sabrina Raincomprix Zdanie Miry na temat Chloe niewiele różni się od powszechnej opinii o dziewczynie - szkolna żmija ze znanymi rodzicami, ukrywająca pod znanym nazwiskiem i kilogramami tapety na twarzy swój brak talentów i prawdziwych przyjaciół, nie licząc jej rudej "służącej" - Sabriny. Mira jest szczerze oburzona postępowaniem blondynki i unika jej jak tylko może w obawie że padłoby o kilka słów za dużo. Nastolatka nie obawia się gróźb Chloe jakimi są konsekwencje zapewnione przez jej ojca, burmistrza Paryża, Mira po prostu nienawidzi być prowokowaną i dobrze wie że Chloe aż się prosi o kilka cieplutkich słów na swój temat, przy czym Mira zdaje sobie sprawę także z tego, że jest to bezsensowne, te słowa nie wpłyną w żadnym stopniu na zmianę zachowanie Chloe, ludzie jak ona nie zmieniają się jeśli sami nie zauważą że mają problem. Dziewczyna może i zbyt pochopnie oceniła Chloe, lecz póki co blondynka nie dała Mirze ani jednej okazji na to by ta mogła zmienić zdanie na temat córki burmistrza. Jeśli chodzi o Sabrinę to Mira szczerze jej współczuje. Nie uważa dziewczyny za głupią czy dziwną że zadaje się z Chloe lecz wręcz za godną pochwały, a to dlatego że wytrzymuje w towarzystwie blondynki i jest dla niej mimo wszystko najprawdziwszą przyjaciółką. Początkowo o zniszczenie konkursowej rośliny Mira podejrzewała właśnie Chloe oraz Sabrinę, jednak z czasem nabrała przekonania że nie są one winne temu zajściu - Chloe brzydziłaby się dotknąć ziemi zaś Sabrina nie dałaby rady w tak krótkim czasie podnieść donicy a tym bardziej rzucić nią o podłogę. Rose Lavillant Mira sądzi że Rose to świetna kumpela i urocza osoba. Bardzo podziwia jej oddanie dla przyjaciół. Alya Césaire i Nino Lahiffe Nastolatka poznała Alyę oraz Nina kiedy Ci stanęli w jej obronie na szkolnym korytarzu, podczas zaczepek w wykonaniu Chloe. Co prawda Mira nie słuchała uwag blondynki bo szczerze nie obchodziła ją jej opinia, lecz czyn Alyi i Nina zrobił na niej wrażenie. Wydali jej się być bardzo sympatycznymi osobami, aczkolwiek nie poczuła by mogli się zaprzyjaźnić. Pomimo że Mira ma dość chłodny stosunek do Biedronki, podziwia to z jaka pasją Alya śledzi dokonania bohaterki i jak świetnie prowadzi swojego Biedrobloga. Czarnowłosa życzy parze wszystkiego co najlepsze. Alix Kubdel Mira niemal od razu stwierdziła że polubi Alix, mimo że sama nie jest fanką aktywności fizycznej podziwia osoby z pasją - takie jak Alix - determinacją, werwą i pełne chęci do działania. Kagami Tsurugi Mira nie przepada za Kagami, a to z uwagi na jej oschły charakter i na korytarzu raczej jej unika. Pomimo tego, Mira podziwia talent sportowy Azjatki oraz to, jak bardzo jest zżyta ze swoją tradycją rodzinną i dba o jej dobre imię. Mira jest również pod wrażeniem ogromnej samokontroli Kagami. Juleka i Luka Couffaine Rodzeństwo Couffaine Mira poznała już spory czas po tym jak zamieszkała w Paryżu. Wpierw dziewczyna zauważyła Lukę i nic w tym dziwnego - chłopak gra na gitarze a to zainteresowało nastolatkę, miała w planach podejść do niebieskookiego muzyka i wymienić parę zdań, lecz przerwało jej nagłe pojawienie się Marinette. Mira od razu zauważyła że Luka czuje coś do Marinette a zdanie jakie Mira ma na temat panny Dupain-Cheng sprawiło że odechciało jej się poznawanie Luki bliżej. Julekę, Mira poznała niedługo potem i nie zrobiła na niej pozytywnego wrażenia. Po prostu nie jest to typ Miry. Nie rozmawia z Juleką, lecz nie udaje że dziewczyna nie istnieje i kiedy trzeba - pomaga. 'Miłość' Mira ani razu w swoim życiu nie była zakochana i nie wiadomo czy to z powodu jej niechęci do innych czy po prostu nie spotkała jeszcze tej odpowiedniej osoby. 'Inne' Pan Dyrektor Damocles Jakkolwiek Mirze dyrektor nowej szkoły był obojętny, tak z czasem zaczęła go po prostu nie lubić. Wszystko z powodu tego, jak łatwo mężczyzna daje się zastraszyć osobom wyższym od niego rangą jak przykładowo ojciec Chloe, burmistrz Paryża. Mira wyrobiła sobie o mężczyźnie niezbyt przychylną opinię także dlatego że nierzadko zachowuje się jakby cierpiał na kompleks Piotrusia Pana. Czasem przy koleżankach opowie jakiś niewinny żart z dyrektorem w roli głównej. Pani Caline Bustier Jak pewnie cała masa nastolatków przed którymi czekał pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, Mira szczerze obawiała się tego do jakiej klasy trafi i czy wychowawca nie okaże się jakimś ucieleśnieniem koszmarów jakie tylko można powiązać z zawodem nauczyciela. Szczęśliwie, obawy Miry okazały się zupełnie nietrafione. Pani Bustier wzbudziła w dziewczynie zaufanie a jej dobroć i chęć do przekazywania uczniom wiedzy oraz podejście do nich sprawiły że dziewczyna chętnie uczęszcza na lekcje. Zdolności Na co dzień Mira dobrze sprawdza się w roli organizatora, jej poczucie zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa i wielkie zamiłowanie do porządku sprawiają ze potrafi zapanować nad otoczeniem, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. Wiele osób twierdzi także że Mira ma zdolności manualne w kierunku rysunku i szkicowania, ponadto jest zaznajomiona z gra na instrumentach, językami i geografią. 'Moce' Jako Karma, dziewczyna miała możliwość wpływania na wzrost roślin, komunikowania się z nimi oraz więzienia ludzi w klatkach wykonanych z pnączy. Z roślin mogła również podnosić przedmioty, przestawiać je a nawet podnosić do góry żywe osoby i rzucać nimi jak pluszakami. Jako Birdi super-zdolnością dziewczyny jest "Lot" który umożliwia jej wznoszenie się w powietrze, by użyć zdolności, dziewczyna wykorzystuje do tego broń-parasolkę. 'Broń' Bronią Karmy była obwiązana wokół jej lewego ramienia, zmieniona pod wpływem bransoletka wykonana z pnączy która w razie potrzeby przybierała postać długiego kija zakończonego ostrymi kolcami oraz pomarańczowym kwiatem szafranu. Jako Birdi dziewczyna ma do dyspozycji zielono-niebieską poręczną parasolkę która rozkłada się niczym para skrzydeł. Lot na parasolce umożliwia jej obserwację z perspektywy lotu ptaka i szybsze dotarcie w wybrane miejsce/podniesienie kogoś i zabranie ze sobą. "Lot" może trwać w nieskończoność, zostanie przerwany kiedy dziewczyna sama tego zechce a wtedy Birdi ma pięć minut aż nastąpi przemiana zwrotna. "Lot" zmienia swoje właściwości podczas transformacji "Aqua" (jest to spowodowane tym że pod wodą latanie jest praktycznie niemożliwe). Po użyciu super-zdolności, Birdi przy pomocy swojej parasolki tworzy wir wodny który świetnie sprawdza się albo jako zasłona dymna albo jako pułapka na wroga. Niestety, im silniejszy wir tym trudniej jest dziewczynie nad nim zapanować. Oprócz tego jako Birdi dziewczyna jest znacznie szybsza i zwinniejsza a przy okazji dobrze posługuje się swoją bronią podczas walki. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' Mira rysuje i szkicuje odkąd sięga pamięcią. Do dzisiaj w teczkach przechowuje swoje najstarsze prace jeszcze z przedszkola i jest nimi szczerze załamana.. Rysowanie z dnia na dzień stało się czymś bez czego wprost nie może normalnie funkcjonować - czuje się smutno, bierze kredki, jest zła - bierze kredki. Ponadto już tak mocno przyzwyczaiła się do rysowania na papierze że za nic w świecie nie może poradzić sobie z malowaniem na płótnie czy rysowaniem pastelami albo pracami w digitalu. Rysowanie stało się już nie tyle hobby Miry co jej autentyczną pasją. Mimo tego że wiele razy chwalone były jej prace a niektórzy nawet powiesili na ścianie jakiś jej rysunek, Mira ma o swoich obrazkach dość niskie mniemanie. Być może dzieje się tak dlatego że patrząc na malunki ulubionych twórców ma poczucie że może lepiej, czyściej, bardziej starannie. Dlaczego więc nie porzuciła kredek i papieru w kąt? cóż, jak zostało wspomniane tylko to zajęcie potrafi zdjąć z dziewczyny stres i złość nagromadzone w ciągu dnia. 'Muzyka' Przygoda Miry z muzyką zaczęła się kiedy dziewczyna miała może z 10 lat. Od zawsze uwielbiała słuchać muzyki, był to jedyny znany jej sposób na podładowanie baterii lub wyciszenie się, dlatego bardzo często podczas wykonywania jakiejś czynności włączała piosenki ulubionych wykonawców. Muzyka potrafiła być dla Miry również ukojeniem w chwilach smutku i lekarstwem kiedy nie mogła zasnąć. Jednakże z czasem samo słuchanie muzyki zaczęło Mirze zwyczajnie nie wystarczać. Zapragnęła bardziej zżyć się z tym tematem. Próbowała zaczynać od śpiewu. uczęszczała na chór i naprawdę sprawiało jej to radość, lecz niestety i ku jej głębokiemu rozczarowaniu, los nie obdarzył Miry głosem zdatnym do słuchania przez publikę. Co prawda słyszała że tragedii to nie ma ale na karierę wokalistki niech raczej nie liczy. Mira próbowała dalej, rzuciła śpiewanie i przerzuciła się na grę na instrumentach. W jej rekach przewinęła się ich cała masa od gitary, przez perkusję, bębny, flet czy keyboard lecz i tym razem Mira nie trafiła ze swoim wyborem. Gra szybko przestała ją cieszyć i rzuciła to. Prawdziwa satysfakcję Mira odnalazła dopiero w komponowaniu i pisaniu tekstów piosenek. Początkowo były to tylko krótkie notatki które pisała z nudów na lekcji i dla zabawy sklejała te pomniejsze w spójna całość. Tak spodobało jej się to zajęcie ze coraz częściej zamiast słuchać piosenek, sama pisała i łączyła ze sobą linijki tekstu. Pisała głównie o swoich odczuciach, o tym co jest jej bliskie lub dalekie i jak - jej zdaniem wyglądałby świat idealny, w którym byłaby absolutnie szczęśliwa. Z czasem, doszło do tego układanie - początkowo w głowie prostych melodyjek, następnie przekładała to na instrumenty. Koniec końców komponowanie stało się dla Miry autentycznym hobby w którym czuje się szczęśliwa, lecz wszystkie jej prace lądują na dnie szuflady i uparcie pilnuje by nikt ich nie czytał. 'Języki obce' Przeprowadzając się do Francji, Mira chcąc nie chcąc (a wtedy zdecydowanie bardziej nie chcąc) musiała nauczyć się nowego języka i alfabetu. Początkowo była do tego nastawiona jak do czegoś, co musi zrobić bo jej fochy i tak nic nie dadzą lecz w miarę nauki zaczęła odkrywać że obcy język jest dla niej całkiem przyjemny w nauce. Co prawda do dzisiaj ma pewne braki i kiedy nie zna konkretnego słowa używa nazwy ze swojego ojczystego języka, lecz stara się je nadrabiać. Mira ostatnimi czasy w wolnych chwilach zaczęła uczyć się także języka angielskiego. 'Florystyka i botanika' Mira od towarzystwa ludzi woli towarzystwo roślin. W domu to ona pełniła i pełni funkcję ogrodnika zajmującego się ziołami czy kwiatami mamy. Dziewczyna uważa że kwiaty mają duszę oraz ogromny wpływ na człowieka dlatego należy traktować je jak małych ludzi - ze zrozumieniem, zabawiać je rozmową oraz otaczać troską i zapewnić im poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Za każdym razem kiedy roślinom wokół niej dzieje się krzywda poprzez np. Nieumyślne zdeptanie czy zerwanie listka, Mira przeżywa to niczym stonka oprysk. 'Herbaty i kulinaria' Wiele osób dziwi fakt ze Mira interesuje się napojem a konkretniej - herbatą. Począwszy od upraw, przez zbiory, najlepsze na to terminy kończąc na gatunkach - tak, Mira jest absolutną pasjonatką herbaty. Kiedy tylko otrzyma kieszonkowe, znaczną część wydaje właśnie na herbatę lub rożne gadżety powiązane z nią przykładowo kolczyki w kształcie filiżanek czy breloczek do kluczy a nawet na samą herbatę. W jej pokoju aż roi się od książek związanych z tematyką i historia tego naparu, na półkach walają się pudełka po herbatach wszelkiej maści a kluczowe miejsce w pomieszczeniu zajmuje stolik na którym ma umieszczona swoją jedyną, ukochaną porcelanową filiżankę. Traktuje ją niczym swój największy skarb i nikomu, nawet Eun-Yeong, nie pozwala jej dotykać. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Mira to prawdziwy typ chomika i smakoszka różnych gadżetów związanych z ulubionymi bohaterami z różnych serialów czy gier. Od lat zbiera także przeróżne pomniejsze przedmioty takie jak pocztówki, kredki, figurki kolekcjonerskie czy porcelanowe figurki słoników, koniecznie z trąbami uniesionymi do góry, tak dla dodatkowej porcji szczęścia. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona 'Narodziny i dzieciństwo' Mira miała sporo szczęścia, ponieważ pomimo obecnej biedy w rodzimym kraju, urodziła się w rodzinie która prowadziła życie na średnim aczkolwiek w zupełności wystarczającym poziomie. (...) 'Wczesne dorastanie' Mira stroniła od towarzystwa innych, lecz kiedy trzeba było potrafiła porozmawiać i zapytać. Zawsze stawała w cieniu, gdzie czuła się bezpiecznie, z tej pozycji mogła doskonale obserwować i ewentualnie poprawić coś co jej się nie podobało w zachowaniu innych. Nigdy nie była też piątkową uczennicą, średnio zależało jej na ocenach co zostało do dni dzisiejszych. W tym okresie na świat przyszła Ishani, co wywróciło beztroskie dzieciństwo Miry o 180 stopni. Dotychczas rodzice to jej poświęcali uwagę a teraz całe zainteresowanie i - jak odczuwała Mira - miłość rodziców skradł niemowlak. Mira lekceważyła prośby o utrzymanie ciszy kiedy dziecko śpi, wdawała się w kłótnie w szkole (by zwrócić na siebie uwagę) a co gorsza raz nawet próbowała zrobić własnej siostrze, malutkiemu dziecku krzywdę fizyczną. Szczęśliwie, zamiar ten uniemożliwiła jej mama, która urządziła córce straszliwą kłótnię. Nienawiść do niemowlaka z czasem przerodziła się też w negatywne emocje skierowane w stronę rodziców. Przestała mieć z nimi tak świetny kontakt jak kiedyś i jeszcze bardziej zamknęła się w swoim światku do którego nikogo nie wpuściła. 'Przeprowadzka' Mira o przeprowadzce do Paryża dowiedziała się niecały rok przed planowanym zajściem. Z pewnością tak długi okres czasu sprawił że dziewczyna miała czas nie tylko na naukę nowego języka ale i etapowe pożegnanie się z ojczyzną, starą szkołą i znajomymi. Początkowe dni w Paryżu nie były dla Miry łatwe. Znalazła się bowiem grupka osób które zwyczajnie wyśmiewały się z niej. Mira co prawda początkowo starała się ich ignorować, ale powoli coś w niej pękało. Rodzice nie chcieli zbytnio jej słuchać kiedy pytała o radę, a do nauczycieli bała się zbliżyć, nikomu w nie ufała na tyle mocno by opowiedzieć o swojej sytuacji. Szczęśliwie brak odzywek ze strony Miry sprawił że po około dwóch tygodniach złośliwi uczniowie dali jej spokój. Poznanie Eun-Yeong bardzo pomogło dziewczynie w akceptacji nowego domu. 'Obecnie' Mira z każdym kolejnym dniem czuła się w Paryżu coraz bezpieczniej i lepiej, jednak wyśmiewała paryżan za ich wiarę w Biedronkę i Czarnego kota. Fakt, słyszała o wielu akcjach tej pary ale sama idea "Magicznej" zmiany przy pomocy Miraculum, Kwami czy Akumy wydawała jej się zwyczajnie urwana z kosmosu, by nie powiedzieć idiotyczna, aż do pewnego, spokojnie zapowiadającego się dnia... 'Historia Karmy' Początkowy stres jaki towarzyszył dziewczynie po przybyciu do Paryża w połączeniu z docinkami ze strony niektórych niezbyt , miłych kolegów sprawiły że Mira chodziła przez pewien czas jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w sobie. Czarę goryczy przelał incydent mający miejsce w szkole: Mira planowała wziąć udział w organizowanym konkursie przyrodniczym którego punktem obowiązkowym były samodzielnie wyhodowane rośliny. Jako że nastolatka interesuje się florystyka i jeszcze przed przeprowadzką bardzo lubiła dbać o kwiaty, stwierdziła ze nie powinno być z tym problemu. Kiedy w dzień konkursu Mira przyniosła do szkoły swoja dumę - malutki krzaczek róży aż promieniała z zachwytu słysząc wiele komplementów pod adresem roślinki. Nastolatka zostawiła na chwilę roślinkę bez opieki, a kiedy wróciła z przerażeniem odkryła że roślinka była połamana w wielu miejscach - miała oderwane listki a doniczka była czymś zapaskudzona. Mira wzięła donicę i natychmiast udała się do wychowawczyni klasy, w międzyczasie katem oka zauważyła dwie znane z widzenia dziewczyny, obie śmiały się pod nosem na widok Miry ze zniszczoną roślinką i właśnie wtedy czarnowłosa poczuła że one maczały w tym palce. Niestety, wychowawczyni niewiele mogła zrobić ponieważ domysły Miry to było za mało by komukolwiek udowodnić wine. Nastolatka próbowała jeszcze trzymać się przy swoim stanowisku, lecz kiedy dotarły do niej odgłosy rozpoczęcia oficjalnej części konkursu nie wytrzymała. Pod powiekami poczuła znajome łaskotanie, pociągnęła nosem a z jej oczu raz po raz zaczęły płynąć łzy. Coś, na co przygotowała się z takim zaangażowaniem i pokładała w tym nadzieje odeszło w sina dal z powodu dwóch zazdrosnych, obcych dziewuch. Mira w przypływie gniewu rzuciła donicą o podłogę tak, ze naczynie rozpadło się na kilkadziesiąt średniej wielkości kawałeczków tuż u stóp zszokowanej wychowawczyni. Mira przeraziła się tym co zrobiła, podniosła jedynie kwiat który leżał w grudkach ziemi i odbiegła najszybciej jak potrafiła. Zamknęła się w jednej ze szkolnych toalet gdzie emocje już całkowicie wzięły nad nią górę. W duchu zapragnęła surowo ukarać dwie oszustki, a czując narastające w Mirze poczucie niesprawiedliwości żalu, Władca Ciem nie przeoczył taki silnych emocji i wysłał do dziewczyny Akumę. Walka z Karmą nie była - o dziwo- dla Biedronki i Czarnego kota dużym wyzwaniem. Głównie dlatego że dziewczyna, nadal pogrążona w silnych emocjach, bardziej skupiała się na tym by utrzymać złapane osoby w roślinnych pułapkach, niźli na walce z paryskimi superbohaterami. Brak koncentracji był zdecydowanie kluczowy w porażce Karmy. Zanim nastolatka zorientowała się w sytuacji, Czarny kot unieruchomił ja przy pomocy Kociego kija, a dzięki Kotaklizmowi zniszczył jej broń - różdżkę oplecioną pnączami, która po użyciu Niezwykłej Biedronki okazała się być złamaną roślinką Miry. Po całym zajściu Mira zaczęła bardziej doceniać pracę Biedronki i Czarnego kota, chociaż nadal nie dążyła ich szczególną sympatią. Nastolatka nie przeprosiła także za swoje zachowanie i pozbawienie wielu ludzi wolności, lecz podziękowała chłodno za ratunek i przyjęła do wiadomości to że nie może wystąpić w konkursie. Na odchodne otarła łzę z policzka i wraz ze swoją roślinką udała się ku zdumieniu superbohaterów w kierunku swojego obecnego domu. Do dzisiaj tkwią w niej negatywne emocje, ponieważ Mirze nie tak łatwo zapomnieć o bolących wydarzeniach. 'Narodziny Birdi' *Nazwisko Miry oznacza Szef/Władca wioski" w j. Marathi. *Z kolei jej imię w sanskrycie oznacza "Morze, ocean" - klik. *Zbieżność z słowem "Miraculous" jest całkowicie przypadkowa, bowiem Mira imię ma po postaci Disneya która podoba mi się z wyglądu. *Imię Kwami pochodzi od imienia Shakuntala, które pochodzi od शकुन्त (shakunta) co w sanskrycie oznacza "Ptak". *Od czasu przeprowadzki prowadzi dziennik w którym opisuje swoich znajomych i jej uwagi na ich temat oraz minione dni. *Ma ogromną słabość do słodyczy, szczególnie do czekoladowych ciasteczek. *Wprost nie znosi smaku truskawek (np. w herbacie, ciastkach, samych) lecz te owoce w lodach jej nie przeszkadzają. *Jest zodiakalnym Rakiem. *Jej ulubiony napój (poza herbatą) to koktajl Piña Colada. *Dzieli dzień urodzin z autorką Czyli ze mną.. *Imię Miry w postaci super złoczyńcy wywodzi się od słowa "Kharma" które w j.japońskim oznacza "Los" lub "Przeznaczenie', z kolei w wierzeniach buddystów Karma to wola boska. *Zostało także nadane Mirze, na cześć jednej z najbardziej lubianych przeze mnie bohaterek gry "League of Legends" - Karmie. *Imię jej mamy w sanskrycie oznacza "pełnia księżyca" zaś imię ojca "otwarta przestrzeń, niebo". *Jej umiejętności w postaci super-złoczyńcy zostały zainspirowane zdolnościami Poison Ivy z komiksów o Batmanie,. *Są także nawiązaniem do jednego hobby Miry jakim jest florystyka oraz do tego że na co dzień Mira autentycznie mówi do swoich kwiatów. *Design super-złoczyńcy nawiązuje lekko do skórki "Dewi" należącej do Symmetry z gry "Overwatch". Sama skórka nawiązuje do Kali - bogini czasu, zmian, mocy, ochrony, tworzenia i destrukcji występującej w hinduizmie. *Jej latanie za pomocą parasolki (jako Birdi) jest odniesieniem do Mary Poppins. *Imię super-bohaterki pochodzi od słowa "Bird" które w j. Angielskim oznacza "Ptak". *Ma nietolerancję laktozy, lecz obecnie jest ona o wiele słabsza niż za czasów kiedy była dzieckiem. *W chwilach znudzenia koloruje kolorowanki antystresowe, najbardziej lubi te z motywem kwiatów. *Jej ulubionymi roślinami są słoneczniki, hiacynty, kwiaty Apricot mallow, lotosy oraz fiołki, zaś przyprawami rozmaryn, cynamon, majeranek i kardamon. *Wprost nie znosi herbaty z rodzaju Pu-Erh, wg. Jej słów herbata ta "Gryzie w dziąsła i smakuje oraz pachnie jak ziemia albo żwir". *Boi się koni a także pszczół. Jeszcze ani razu nie została użądlona przez tego owada i pilnuje by tak się nie stało. *Przerażają ją także inne latające stworzenia jak ćmy czy muchy. *Mdli ją na widok krwi oraz strzykawek. *Ulubionym owocem dziewczyny jest owoc mango. *Bardzo nie lubi gumy do żucia, zwłaszcza tej o smaku mięty. *Do dzisiaj ma ogromne problemy z matematyką, nie potrafi nawet z głowy przytoczyć tabliczki mnożenia. *Ulubione kolory Miry to pomarańcz, bordo oraz khaki. *Swoje włosy ścięła dopiero po przybyciu do Paryża wcześniej były one bardzo długie i sięgały jej aż do końca bioder. Zrobiła to na znak rozpoczęcia nowego etapu w sowim życiu. *Farbę na włosy nakłada od dawna, już kiedy miała 10 lat rodzice pozwolili jej na kilka pasemek. Oczywiście dziewczyna używa farby zmywalnej ponieważ często zmienia się jej gust co do fryzury. *Jest dyslektykiem. *Wprost nie znosi makaronu. *Uwielbia motyw nocnego nieba i spacery późnym wieczorem. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest Wiosna. *W pierwszej koncepcji, Mira była w posiadaniu Miraculum Pawia. *W polskiej wersji językowej, dziewczyna mogłaby mówić głosem Zofii Nowakowskiej która dubbingowała min. Elenę Castillo Flores w serialu dla dzieci Disney Channel "Elena z Avaloru". W angielskiej wersji językowej, Mira mogłaby mówić głosem Anjali Bhimani która podkłada głos Symmetrze w angielskiej wersji językowej gry "Overwatch". Galeria 'Mira' Mira - pierwszy rysunek by Rochi.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci. Mira do tabelki by Rochi.jpg Mira strój codzienny by Rochi.jpg|Strój codzienny Mira w wianku by Rochi.jpg Mira z przyjaciółkami by Rochi.jpg Mira TFP style by Rochi'Octavija.png|W stylu "Tales from Paris" Mira starsza by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Zachciało mi się postarzania postaci po obejrzeniu odcinka "Timetagger". Mira chibi by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Chibi Mira LadybugPV style by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|W stylu Ladybug PV ale paskudne światło i kartka grrrrrrrrr Mira CodziennyPoprawiony by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Stroje Mira - paw -koncepcja by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Kostium Miry - superbohaterki w koncepcji. Mira w kostiumie Biedronki by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Z nudów zaczęłam rysować Mirę w posiadaniu różnych miraculi. Tutaj - Miraculum Biedronki jako że to główna bohaterka serii. Mira strój specjalny by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Przebrałam Mircię w strój Magical Girls. Mira SS portret by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Mira strój zimowy by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Strój zimowy Mira Strój odświętny by Rochi.jpg|Strój odświętny Prace od innych osób Mira Patil by Yuri.png|Od YuriPee 34 MiraChibiByAko.png|Chibi od Akodone 'Karma' Mira v2 do tabelki by Rochi.jpg Mira SZ w całości by Rochi.jpg Mira SZ inna poza plus logo by Rochi.jpg MiraKarmaDoTabelki2 by Rochi'Octavija.jpg 'Birdi' ' Miraculum i Kwami Kolibra projekty by Rochi.jpg|Broszka i Kwami. Mira v3 w całej okazałości by Rochi.jpg Mira v3 do tabelki by Rochi.jpg Miraculum Kolibra symbol by Rochi'Octavija.png|Logo Kolibra czy tam symbol to w sumie chyba to samo. Mira v3 poza 2 by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Reedraw bez parasolki. Mira v3 Aqua by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Aqua Mira Aqua do tabelki by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Aqua Mira v3 Ice by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Ice Mira Ice do tabelki by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Ice MiraBirdindotabelki by Rochi'Octavija.jpg ' Geneza powstania Na samym wstępie pragnę zaznaczyć że dałam Mirze/Birdi broń-parasolkę zanim było wiadome że ten "rodzaj" broni należy do posiadacza Miraculum Królika i jestem już do tego tak przyzwyczajona że nie zamierzam tego zmieniać, merci. Pozwoliłam sobie dodać tutaj takową sekcję, by bardziej swoimi słowami (mniej "encyklopedycznie") rozpisać się o tym jak powstawała Mira i co zmotywowało mnie do stworzenia tutaj OC proszę bez fal pomyj od razu. . Pierwsza sprawa - kraj pochodzenia. Nie wiem czy masz coś podobnego do mnie - to znaczy uczucie że urodziłeś lub urodziłaś się w miejscu na ziemi z którym nic Ciebie nie łączy, po prostu tak już jest. Od dziecka masz jakieś poczucie że odstajesz od reszty i robisz za "dziwadło" w grupie - cóż, ja właśnie tak mam. Odkąd pamiętam próbuję usilnie szukać swojego miejsca na ziemi obcując trochę z innymi kulturami czy to poprzez popkulturę z danego regionu, muzykę a czasem zwyczajnie przez czytanie artykułów w internetach. W ten oto "sposób" przez kilka lat "zwiedziłam" sporą (o ile nie cały} część naszego globu i...cóż, nadal szukam. Wybrałam Indie jako miejsce pochodzenia mojej jedynej tutaj postaci a więc zarazem "twarzy" mej twórczości na tym Fandomie, ponieważ jednym z moich największych marzeń jest podróż po całej kuli ziemskiej (no może darowałabym sobie Koreę Północną) z absolutnym wyszczególnieniem Azji. Świat jest zbyt zróżnicowany by długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu ale to właśnie Indie są taką moją "perłą w koronie" wycieczki kiedy dotarłabym do Azji. Nie tworzę OC po raz pierwszy. Zajmuje się tym już dobre trzy lata i jest to jedna z niewielu czynności które autentycznie przynoszą mi szczęście, satysfakcję i samospełnienie i za bardzo to kocham by przestać na dobre. Oczywiście, wciąż się uczę, czasem to co czytam co napisałam kilka lat temu wydaje mi się być tak durne że aż nie mogę uwierzyć że ja to napisałam. Do tworzenia w dużej mierze inspiruje mnie...wszystko? moją inspiracją może być zarówno kolor, potrawa jak i jakieś dzieło popkultury. Wiele moich OC to "owoce" mej przygody z danym regionem na świecie i rzeczami temu podobnymi. Przy wybieraniu imienia dla postaci lub nazwiska kieruje się zazwyczaj dwiema rzeczami - pierwsza jest rzecz jasna znaczenie imienia i to by pasowało do miejsca z którego pochodzi dana OC (chociaż i od tego zdarzają się wyjątki ale potrafię je -chyba- dobrze wytłumaczyć). Drugą kwestią jaka kieruję się przy wyborze imienia dla OC jest to by było ono dla mnie hmmm....jakby to określić...przyjemne w brzmieniu? w każdym razie mam jakąś dziwną słabość do długich i obcobrzmiących imion, pewnie dlatego wiele moich OC takowe posiada. Dzięki Fandomowi zaczęłam bardziej krytycznie patrzeć na swoją twórczość ponieważ to właśnie tutaj {to w sumie trochę smutne} spotkałam się z "klapsem w policzek", były wylewane na mnie wiadra pomyj ale myślę że sprawiło to iż stałam się silniejsza i bardziej świadoma tego że coś jest dobrze, ale może być jeszcze lepsze. 'Notka' Jeśli chciałbyś lub chciałabyś by Mira miała jakąś relację z Twoją OC lub wystąpiła w Twoim Fan fiction, to nie widzę przeszkód. Prosiłabym tylko o link do postaci/opowiadania ponieważ chętnie je przeczytam :'D - Rochi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie